Games 1: Peep Jousting
by KyleKamei
Summary: OOC and general silliness. Duo introduces the other four pilots to his favourite 'sport'. And no it's not an Easter fic.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Gundam Pilots or Marshmallow Peeps.

Peep Jousting really is the only thing marshmallow peeps are good for, at least in my opinion. This story came to me in a mild fit of madness. I hope you like it. Please read and review.

Warnings: Some Peep abuse, some OOC, some mild insanity. All in all a very mild fic.

* * *

**Peep Jousting**

* * *

"Did'ja get 'em? Did'ja?"

Without waiting for an answer Duo Maxwell rushed over to his friend with the grocery bags and started pulling things out, looking for something.

"Yes, I got them. It wasn't easy either, considering the time of the year." the blonde smiled at his braided friend and pulled two yellow boxes and two pink boxes out of one of the bags. "Why do you want marshmallow peeps again? You told us at Easter that they weren't even edible."

Duo gave Quatre an exasperated look before grabbing the boxes.

"What about the toothpicks?" he asked. Quatre held up a smaller white box. Duo grabbed that too and started toward the kitchen. Quatre started unpacking the food still left in the bag and putting it away. Just as he put the last loaf of bread in the cup board, Duo appeared in the doorway with Heero, Trowa and Wufei. He clapped his hands.

"Gather around, my friends! Today is a great day!" he waved his hand dramatically towards the counter. "Today, we commence with the first ever Annual Gundam Pilot Peep Jousting Championship!" he grinned at his friends and then blinked in confusion when he got no response. "You guys _do_ know what peep jousting is right?"

Four heads shook in unison. Duo let out an exasperated sigh. How could these guy make it fifteen years with learning about peep jousting?

"Fine, first we draw straws. Someone has to be the judge." Duo pulled out an empty margarine tub with five pieces of paper folded inside. Confused, but not wanting to have to deal with and angry or sulking Duo they each reached in and drew a paper. Wufei pulled the one with black mark in the middle.

"'Fei wins! You get to be the judge 'Fei." Duo clapped his Chinese friend on the back.

"What am I judging exactly?" Wufei asked. Duo shot him a glare.

"Ok, two teams, me 'n Heero and Quatre and Trowa. Each team gets a color, pink or yellow. You gotta stick a tooth pick in your peep and the first one to deflate the other one wins. The team with the most wins, wins the championship." he looked around to make sure everyone understood.

Heero picked up one of the peeps and gave it a squeeze, "how do we inflate them then?" He asked. Duo took the peep and put it back in its place.

"You stick them in the microwave together." he said as if it were common knowledge, after all to him it was. It wasn't right that his friends had never even heard of peep jousting before.

"Heero and I get yellow!" he shouted suddenly, startling Quatre. "That means you and circus boy get to be pink." he grinned at Trowa who had raised an eye brow at him.

Duo grabbed the paper plates sitting behind the peeps and handed one to Quatre. "Pick your Peep!" he said. He heard a snort from behind him that sounded suspiciously like Wufei.

Quatre reached out and picked up one of the pink peeps. Duo followed suit, picking up one of the yellow ones. Picking up two toothpicks he showed Quatre how to stick it to the peep.

"Now bring that plate over here." he said, dragging Quatre to the microwave. He opened the door and had Quatre put the plate in the middle.

"Now add the peeps." he said, holding up his peep. "Peepmiester, I hope you're ready to do battle 'cause you're up!" he put his peep on the plate. Just as Quatre moved to put his own peep on the plate Duo stopped him.

"You need to give him a name." he advised his friend. Quatre blinked.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because without a name he's nothing." Duo said.

"Um, ok… How about…" he looked at his peep. "Maria." he said finally.

"Maria? Your peep's a girl?" Duo asked. Quatre nodded.

"Of course, she _is _pink." Quatre put Maria on the plate.

"You wear pink and you're not a girl… are you?" Duo narrowed his eyes at Quatre as if trying to uncover some sort of secret. Quatre huffed and glared at Duo.

"Just because I look good in pink doesn't make me a girl." he said.

"Hey, chill. I'm not the one who said my peep was a girl just because she's pink."

Duo turned and shut the door to the microwave and turned it on. Chewing on his bottom lip, he watched with the kind of attention the others had only seen when he was piloting Deathscythe. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei watched with mild interest as both of the peeps grew before his eyes. Heero had wandered over to the discarded boxes and started to read the ingredients. He was started by a sudden cry.

"YES!" he turned to see Duo jumping for joy as Wufei carefully withdrew the plate from the microwave. The yellow peep was twice the size it had been when it went in the microwave and the pink peep was a flat mess on the plate. Quatre looked a little sad at the sight of Maria laying flat on the plate with toothpicks stuck in her.

As the tournament continued, Duo's excitement seemed to spread. First Quatre caught it, cheering when his second peep, Loretta, managed to defeat Duo's Peep of Death. During their third round Trowa let out an uncharacteristic whoop of joy while Heero muttered curses and threats when Annette managed to flatten (literally) Ryu. And during the final round, Wufei called a foul when he spotted Trowa trying to sabotage Heero's last contestant. It was close.

Yellow: 6

Pink: 4

"Winner cleans up!" Quatre cried suddenly. Not wanting to be stuck cleaning the mess left from the tournament.

"Thanks Winner," Duo said with a grin and walked out the kitchen. Heero gave him a pat on the back and followed Duo, Wufei smirked and headed to his room to finish his reading and Trowa leaned over to pull a pink sugary blob out of Quatre's blonde hair (put there during the 'intermission' when Duo started a dead peep fight).

"Thanks," he said quietly before leaving.

"That's _NOT_ what I meant!"

The End

Hope you enjoyed it.

No peeps were harmed in the making of this fanfiction. (At least, not too many of them.)


End file.
